Gladiator
by ToothierTurnip5
Summary: Everyday Kilo and Sierra are subject to the hardships and trials of the arena. Kilo's purpose is to keep his sister alive while Sierra wants to see the arena crumble. The two will have to fight together and when a fight ends tragically and leaves the other scarred will they go on without their other half? Jurassic Park AU / I would love any advice or constructive criticism :)


A group of five people were shoved through a large gate and into the arena. The arena was elliptical with 30 foot high metal walls around the floor. Attached to the top of these walls was a metal link net extending 80 feet into the air. The floor was all sand, most of it blood-stained. The roar of the crowd erupted as the opposite metal gate began to open. The screeching of the metal doors was accompanied by deep growls and banging as the doors were being rammed by whatever was behind them. The people in the arena clutched the spears and pikes they were given, all eyes on the opposite doors. One of the men began muttering a prayer under his breath hoping for his god to give him all the strength he could.

The doors were halfway open when one of the sources of the noise burst through and into the sand. It was a male allosaurus standing 10 feet tall. His body was a dark green with a lighter green underbelly. He stood on thick muscular legs that coiled and relaxed as he stepped into the arena. His large forearms swayed as he walked with short black claws sticking out against the sand. Above these arms was a large head that surveyed the crowd with bright yellow eyes. Enclosing those eyes were bright red crest, standing out against the green of his body. His long tail was swung back and forth as he moved into the arena. Then a second allosaurus entered the arena, a female this time. She was a few feet smaller than the male and she was almost completely white. She still had the piercing yellow eyes and red crest of the male however.

The male was the first to see the people near the opposite metal door. He let out a loud snort that got the female's attention as well. They both stared down the people as the stood their ground, heads high. For once the arena was silent as the men and the dinosaurs stared each other down. The silence was broken when the male allosaurus let out a bone-chilling roar and charged the men. The female followed suit as the crowd erupted as the dinosaurs charged. The men quickly scattered as they were charged though they had nowhere to run. The male allosaur was the first one to make a kill. His teeth dug into the screaming man's torso as he lifted him off the ground. The male shook his head which nearly tore the man in two by the force of the thrashing and by the dinosaur's serrated teeth. The man's limp body was thrown into the nearby metal wall where it hit and slid to the ground, leaving a red streak on the metal. While the male had killed his first victim the female had killed her own and had trapped the other people against the gate they came through. They had mustered up as much courage as possible and were using their weapons to try and keep the dinosaur at bay. The females in her effort to try and find an opening tried to snap up one of the men. As her face drew near the men lashed out with their spears where one of them left a laceration across her snout. She roared in pain as she pulled back her head. The sound of her in pain caused the male to speed up his pace and get to her aid as quickly as his legs could carry him. He roared as he grabbed two of the men in his hands and threw them against the ground which killed them on impact. The last man tried to fight but from his head to his waist he was grabbed by the allosaurus's mouth where he shook like the first man. His legs were torn away by the force of the shaking and his abdomen was swallowed whole by the dinosaur. The male turned his bloodied head towards the female as he growled at her. She held her head low refusing to look at him.

From small service doors in the walls of the arena men came out in padded suits. In their hands were long electric prods that had blue sparks dancing between the tongs at the end. The female began to growl as the people herded the dinosaurs towards the gate they came out of but the male snorted at her and calmly walked back to the gate with the female in tow. When they were at the gates mechanical arms came out from the side of the walls and attached restraints to the muzzles and their arms. When the pair were restrained the doors were opened and they were prodded inside by the people behind them. They were taken through a large metal hallway with cages on either side. Inside were other species of dinosaurs like a pair of battle-worn triceratops and a pack of 6 raptors. All the dinosaurs held here were intended to eventually fight in the arena for the entertainment of the crowds that waited on the other side of those doors. The allosaurus were put back into their cage and their safety restraints removed so they could move freely. Their enclosure was a large fenced in area. There was no ceiling on any of the enclosures except for the avian dinosaurs. There was grass on the ground with a few trees along the far wall. In the middle of the enclosure was a metal grate that would open and all them to get food during feeding time. The male allosaurus walked into the enclosure then turned and stared the female down. He growled and nipped her on the neck which made her whine.

"Sierra you know you have to be more vigilant in the arena. You're lucky that that mark on your muzzle is the only hit you took. What if they weren't humans and they were raptors who are much quicker and much much deadlier. What if I didn't make it to you in time, what if they swarmed you?" The male said to the female in a deep stern voice. The female in truth was actually his sister. They were both born here at this facility and Kilo, the male, had been fighting for three years now because he had grown much larger than his sister in a much shorter amount of time while this was only her 8th month.

"I know Kilo, I thought I saw an opening and I tried to take it. I'm trying to be more careful but it's the noise and the adrenaline it can screw up my judgement sometimes." His sister replied, refusing to look at him.

"Remember we are a team, you don't need to go in alone." Kilo said to his sister. He nudged her reassuringly as he went to settle down on the grass. Sierra let out a soft snort as she laid down next to her brother, wrapping her tail around herself. As the pair relaxed and licked their wounds they were aware of the sound of a cart coming down the hallway. As it passed their cage they saw the mangled body of a young tyrannosaurus. It's body was covered in deep laceration from spears, the aftermath with a fight similar to the siblings. The young dinosaurs now dead eyes stared at the ceiling as it was rolled down the hallway.

"Rexes are all the same. Humans name then the 'King of all dinosaurs' and they get cocky. Especially the young one, they're ever dumber than the adults." A dark mass said from the opposite cage. The mass against the back wall moved into the light and towards the gate. It was a large male spinosaurus, Titan. Titan was double the size of Kilo at 20 feet tall with his large sail that ran along his back. His body was a worn grey with his sail having muted blues and reds, that lost their brightness long ago to his age. He had a long narrow snout lined with sharp teeth meant to hold onto prey and never let go. He had one long arm that was tipped by large claws and his other ended at his elbow. Along with his missing forearm he had scars of all sizes over his body from the countless battles he had to been in while in the arena. Titan was the oldest dinosaur in the arena having been here almost when the arena opened. He been in more fights than anyone and was easily the best fighter the arena could offer. He got as close to the gate as possible and watched the dead rex being wheeled down the hall. He let out a heavy breath and turned his dark eyes towards the siblings. "Young ones like you are the ones that make mistakes. The smart ones live on and get to see another day while the dumb ones just become another stain in the sand. I suggest both of you make the right decisions if you want to stay alive." Titan said to the pair, heading back to the back wall for some rest. Kilo let out a breath as the elder dinosaur left them. He knew what he said was true, even for as new as he was he knew that if Titan decided to speak to you. You better listen for he would usually give some advice or a reminder that could keep anyone alive for at least one more day.

As the sun set on another day Sierra pressed herself closer to her brother and laid her head down in the grass with a heavy breath. Kilo wrapped his tail around his sister as he watched the workers through the gate that went through the hallway, cleaning up any blood or doing maintenance checks on the cell locks.

"Kilo," Sierra paused, "do you think that we will survive like Titan has?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Of course we will. Nothing can break us as long as we're together." He said, nudging her head for reassurance. "Titan has survived because he's smart and strong. We're both of those when we are together."

"But, what if we didn't have to fight?" She asked.

"What are you talking about, it's either we fight or we die. You know how this works Sierra, we don't have a choice. Now get some sleep, we'll need it for tomorrow." Kilo responded. When she tried to protest he shot her down with a harsh look and she reluctantly obeyed. It wasn't longer before he felt the rhythmic rising and falling of her stomach against his own side which told him she was asleep. Kilo looked down at his sister's sleeping form where his eyes lingered on the scabbed spot on her snout. He needed to protect her better for he was the only family he had ever known. Sometimes when he sleeps he swears he sees his parents in his dreams but it always turns into a nightmare when the humans come to take his sister and him. This place was a nightmare for anyone. The arena was built on Isla Nublar, the same island where Jurassic Park was intended to open but never did after the breakout. When news reached the public there was a tremendous outcry of hatred towards opening a theme park for dinosaurs. Ingen took that hatred and used it fuel the idea of the arena. Originally it was just built so people could watch dinosaurs battle to the death but they eventually grew tired of that. That's when they added people into the mix. A small selection of the people in the fights were thrill seekers who paid a large sum of money to see if they could make it in a fight with a prehistoric animal. But, the vast majority of the people in the fights were convicts, the worst kind of people society could summon up. They were the hysterical mass shooters or the homicidal maniacs that plagued any society across the earth. So they were brought to the arena where they could provide entertainment to the rest of the world instead of rotting away in a prison cell. Kilo snorted at the idea. Were they so different from the convicts? They are all forced against their will to fight in the arena, hoping to see the light of day just one more time. He shooked his head to clear his thoughts and laid it down next to his sister's. As he closed his eyes he listened to the far away sounds of the crowds of people partying and making bets on the results of tomorrow's fights.


End file.
